The dance of all dances
by Misty13
Summary: Ok sorry about the mishap with the chapters there's a third chapter that involves the dance but I'm not done with that one yet sorry but i think they're ok now but if they're not i'm sorry please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1  
  
  
One day just like any other day in the life of Ash, Misty, and Brock they're walking through one of the forest trails to the next town. Today was a very special day for Misty today she was going to tell Ash what she has been meaning to tell him ever since she saw him in the Viridian Forest. For some of you reader's who are slow Misty was going to tell Ash that she loved him. Not liked LOVED him. Everyday she thought she would tell him but always she backed down. But today was different today she was determined to tell him.   
"Ash, can I tell you something?" asked a very nervous Misty.  
"Sure just as soon as Chikarita and I are finished training. You know after Cindiquil and I trained so hard to beat Skarmory I thought I would train all my Pokemon that way to become a better Pokemon trainer." Said Ash with confidence.  
"You know that's two of the things I like about you Ash, your confidence and optimism and probably the only ones too." Said Misty sarcastically.  
"Whoa attitude check Gyardos girl." Laughed Ash. Remembering from the Pokemon Fortune telling Book.  
"JUST BECAUSE THAT DUMB OLD BOOK SAID THAT I WAS A GYRADOS DOES NOT MEAN THAT I ACT LIKE A GYRADOS." Yelled Misty. Ash, Pikachu, and Chikarita jumped with fright, and Togepi almost started crying.  
" Oh it's ok Togepi I was just blowing off steam. I-I'm going to go find some stuff I'll be right back ok Ash?" replied Misty.  
"Um ok... what stuff?" asked Ash.  
"None of your business." Said Misty.  
So Misty and Togepi went off into the woods to talk.  
"I messed up again Togepi how's Ash going to react when I tell him I love him, he'll probably get all weird around me and stuff like that."  
"Toge-Piiiii." Cried Togepi.  
"I know you won't care how bad I mess up Togepi... it's just that... Pikachu what are you doing here??  
"PIKA-PIKA!" yelled Pikachu.   
"What is it Pikachu, is Ash in trouble?" asked Misty who was very worried.  
"Pi-Pi-Pika-chu-chu-pika-pika." Panted Pikachu. Just then Misty saw smoke and flames coming from their camp site,  
" Brok's kettle is on fire and it's out of control!!" screamed Misty.  
"I gotta save Ash and Brock c'mon Togepi Pikachu lead the way. Ordered Misty. "If it got to the trees we'll all get killed." She thought to herself. They got to the fire scene and it was raging out of control. Misty put Togepi in her backpack and pulled out 4 pokeballs.  
"Staryu, Goldeen, Starmie, Poliworl, GO!" screamed Misty. Out they all came ready for action.   
"EVERYONE USE YOUR MOST POWERFUL WATER GUN ATTACK NOW!! POLIWORL GET INTO THAT FIRE AND GET ASH OUT... OH AND BROCK!!!!"  
They all use water gun and Poliworl went inside the fire to go get Ash and Brok out of the fire. When the fire was out Brock told the story.  
"Well I asked Ash if I could use his Cyndiquil to burn the wood and help with Vulpix because one Pokemon just doesn't fire all the wood so I told them to go full power and that started the fire." Explained Brock.  
"Are you both ok?" asked Misty.  
"Yeah I'm fine you ok Brock?" asked Ash.  
"Luckily I survived that was a pretty bad fire. So much for rice and steak." Sighed Brock.   
"Well let's get to the next town and the next gym!" exclaimed Ash. "What is the next town Brock?" Brock pulled out a map and looked at where they were.  
"Hmmm, Ah the next town is Golden Rod City. Where there's a gym and a pokemon center and everything." Exclaimed Brock. "Oh, I hope the Nurse Joy there is as beautiful as the other Nurse Joys." Sighed Brock. Misty pulled on his ear,  
"If you act like that you'll be seeing other Nurse Joys spinning around your head!" threatened Misty.  
"C'mon everyone lets get going I want to win my next badge so I can get into the Johto League." Said Ash with confidence.  
"C'mon Misty hurry up he's going to get to far ahead of us again." Exclaimed Brock.  
"ASH WAIT I STILL NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING..." she screamed then stopped then said to Togepi, "Oh I blew it again Togepi I'll never get to tell him now. Yes I will I'm determined too and I will no matter what." Exclaimed Misty.  
"Misty c'mon!" yelled Ash from over his shoulder "Pika-Pi" yelled Pikachu.  
"I'm coming." Shouted Misty.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2  
  
  
Misty still hasn't told Ash about her secret, and she was giving up hope when suddenly she bumped into Ash who had stopped to look at the city from a cliff.   
"Beautiful isn't it Misty." Said Ash in awe. Actually Ash was staring more at Misty then the city. But she didn't notice.  
"Yeah really great Ash I still need to tell you something." Said Misty neverously.  
"Ok what?" asked Ash.  
"Uhhh, ummm, oh you know what I forgot I-I'll tell you when I remember." Stuttered Misty.  
"Misty you've been acting weird lately, are you feeling ok?? Because if you got sick...well never mind let's go." Said Ash. "C'mon Misty."  
Misty followed then Brock. When they got to the city there was a banner on one of the buildings.  
"Come to the dance of the century in this building, Friday night @ 7:30pm it's a formal so dress nicely and you must have a date." Said Ash as he read the sign.  
"O MY GOD THIS IS IT!!! THIS IS HOW I'M TELLING ASH." Thought Misty.  
"Well I know who I'm taking," said Brock.  
"Who Brock," Misty and Ash said sarcastically in unison knowing the answer would be Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy.  
"Either Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy of course."  
"Hey Misty how about we go together, two best friends at the dance dance how 'bout it?" asked Ash.  
"O MY GOD HE'S ASKING ME!!!!" she thought excitedly, but casually saying,   
"Sure why not it might be fun."  
"Might be, with me as your date we're talking dynamite fun."  
"Well somebody's ego went through the roof." Misty thought she didn't want to ruin the moment with that statement. All of a sudden a woman came out and grabbed Misty.  
"Young lady I just heard you say you're going to that dance well come with me and I'll fix you up like a movie star. Your boyfriend won't even recognize you." She said in eagerest.   
"He's not my boyfriend he's my best friend and my date for the dance." Misty said.  
"Well then he can just go with my brother and he'll fix him up. He'll look cuter than he is now." Said the woman teasing Misty. So they went in opposite directions and Brock went to ask Officer Jenny to the dance.  
"Well Brock I've heard a lot about you from my cousin in Azalea town so I feel like I know you. I'll be chaperoning the dance but I'll be glad to be your date." Said Officer Jenny.  
"OH THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TOO ME!!!!" Said Brock holding officer Jenny's hand with both of his.  
"I-I'm sure I don't...well I'll see you at the dance."  
"Count on it." Said Brock. While he went to go get ready Misty was getting ready too.  
" You know my date..." Misty said to the woman.  
"Yes."  
"Well...he doesn't exactly know that I like him. He just thinks we're really good friends."  
"Oh I see you are too embarrassed to tell him because you think he'll take your heart out and stomp on it right??"  
"Yes!! How did you know."  
"Honey when your as old as me you see a lot more when you know you only have so much time left."  
"Oh I see." Said Misty. Well while Pam (the woman) was making Misty look beautiful Ash was getting ready too. Except he wasn't getting make-up all over his face he was just looking for a nice outfit to wear. While he and George (his tailor) were looking they talked about the dance.  
"Yes there is one every year and there is one king and queen of the dance." Said George.  
"Wow do you think me and Misty might get it?" asked Ash.  
"Well I don't know the judges judge on how good you both look and how good you both can dance."  
"Well I know Misty will look beautiful and I'll look great. But the dancing we might need work on." Said Ash.  
"Well I'm sure you'll do fine if you don't know how just wing it." Said George.  
"Ok, I will I hope Misty is going to look better than when she did in the doll day contest."  
"Oh I see you really like her and you don't have the guts to tell her." Exclaimed George.   
"Yes how did you know?" asked Ash in amazement.  
"Well when you get as old as me you see a lot of things." Sighed George.  
"Oh I see." Said Ash.  



End file.
